Star Wars: How it Should Have Happened
by jedi gone bounty hunter
Summary: Don't you wish Jar Jar got run over by that tank? Don't you wish they didn't kill off Zam and Jango? Why in the world did Chewie not choke Lando? Why did Oola get killed off? And whose idea was it to 'kill off' Boba! Well here are a series of short 'ficlets' if you will on what should have happened. I WILL take recomendations in your reviews(for movie and clone wars scenes)! R&R.
1. Jango could have saved Zam

Take it easy on me. I'm a not-so-new-newbie. Please review and I'll write more! (I know you want me to)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! George the almighty flanneled one does!

* * *

How they could have made Zam live:

'I must be crazy!' Zam thought to herself as she was about to do THE stupedest thing in her life. Why in the name of Banthas on Hoth did she take this job. It was insane. Jango was insane! Whoever the blasted person was who hired Jango was insane!

She maneuvered her way through the crowd at the Outlander Club. She had ran in here while running away from the Jedi and she was running out of tricks. She decided to try once more. She unholstered her blaster. She had seen a stupid Jedi go to the bar. She moved in closer. Closer. even closer...

It all happend so fast Zam barely had time to act. Before she could shoot the Jedi, he swung around with his lightsaber, cutting off her arm at her elbow.

"ungh." She moaned in pain as he steadied her. The pain was excruciating.

"Jedi buisiness, go back to your drinks." Said the younger one.

They dragged her out into an ally. To her doom. They laid her down on the duricrete walkway. She saw a shadow move on the building opposite the ally.

The Jedi began questioning her. She saw a figure on the building.

"It was a senator from Naboo." She answered.

The fu=igure moved more into the light. They were wearing armor.

"Who hired you?"

"It was just a job." Zam muttered.

The figure was... wearing Mandalorian armor. Was it Jango?

"Who hired you tell us? TELL US NOW!"

Jango pointed his poison dart launcher toward where they were. 'He's gonna kill me!' Zam thought.  
'Might as well get even...'

"It was a bounty hunter called-" She was cut off by a poison dart, meant for the Jedi, snagging on the older one's robe.

Jango Began shooting at the Jedi who decided to run with the evidence before the hunter could kill them. He used his jetpack to get down to the ally. He walked over to Zam. 'He's probibly gonna shoot me for betraying him.' She thought.

"Zam. You alright?" He asked, gently propping her up with his arm.

"Aren't you going to shoot me Jango? For betraying you?" Zam asked.

"You didn't betray me. You didn't say my name." Jango explained.

"You scared the crap out of me Jango! I thought you were going to saber dart me!" Zam said angrily.

"Well, I didn't. Happy?" Jango said.

"Yes." Zam said.

"Let's get you back to Kamino to fix you up." Jango said lifting her up, bridal style.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Zam said. Although he couldn't tell, she was furiously blushing.

* * *

How was it? Tell me by reviewing! Yay we all love reviews! I'll write the next one on Jar Jar. Don't you think the saga would have been SOOOOOO much better without him? As Obi-wan called him "pathetic life form" in episode I. Either way, I would like you to review!


	2. Jar Jar's should-have-been death scene

This is how Jar Jar should have been finished off in the Phantom Menace. (Also my friend tried to read a rough draft of this and being the not-a-star-wars-nerd that she is, couldn't even pronounce Qui-gon's name. You should try it some time: Make a non-star wars fan read a star wars Fan Fic! THE funniest thing ever!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I am not making money off these ficlets.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn ran away from a Trade Federation Tank. He and Obi-wan had stowed away on the Trade Federation drop ship. The ships had landed in the jungle forest of Naboo. Now the droids were terrorizing the jungles.

Up ahead, Qui-gon saw a life form. A helpless life form. In danger! They were about to be run over by the tank! They would be squished! He was a Jedi, he had to save it!

"You! Life form! MOVE!" Qui-gon yelled.

"Whosa? MESA?!" The life form (who just so happens to be named Jar Jar) yelled.

"Yes you-"

"No! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Obi-wan yelled, cutting Qui-gon off.

"My apprentice! That life form will be killed!" Qui-gon said, exasperated.

"Master, he's just a pathetic, annoying life form!"

Just as Obi-wan said that, Jar Jar was run over. Once the tank passed over, the Jedi walked over. The Gungan didn't move. He was flat as paper.

"You may not know it now master, but I just saved the galaxy from alot of problems!"

* * *

How was this one? (I think they should have actually done this in the movie) And hey, here's a weird fact, Did you know Michael Jackson wanted to audition for the role of Jar Jar? That fact is true! Anyway, please review! (i'll add more weird fun facts!).

**NOW TAKING SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS FIC! HAVE A CHARACTER YOU REALLY WISH THEY HADN'T BEEN KILLED OFF? SUGGEST THEIR NAME IN YOUR REVIEW AND I MIGHT WRITE ONE UP ABOUT THEM! I WILL DO CLONE WARS CHARACTERS TOO!**


	3. Vader's surprize attack

This is for Darth Vadie was was wonderful enough to be the first review request! Thanks! Keep those reviews (and suggestions) comming! This is my depiction on how darth vader could have lived.

Disclaimer: Guess what? I'm not like batman, I don't have an alter-ego named George Lucas. He owns Star Wars, not me! I'm also not making money off this ficlet! I'm not mean like that!

* * *

Vader stood behind the Emporer. His son was to be turned to the dark side. Not if he had anything to do with it. He did not want his son to become as heartless, cold, and emotionless as he was now. If only he had known the mistake he had made before it was too late. But now it was too late, for him. Not his son.

The Emporer began electricuting Luke. He writhed in pain.

"Father! Father help!" He screamed.

He was waiting for the right moment...

The Sith lightning subsided momentarily. Then another deadly attack.

"FATHER!" Luke cried.

Finally he couldn't stand seeing his son, on the verge of death, in so much excruciating pain. Vader grasped his lightsaber. He swung out at the insane Sith lord. The Emporer screeched in pain as the lightsaber cut through him. Luke looked astonished. It felt good to get out all that anger that had been boilong up at mis maser for so many years. The old emporer tripped and fell over the side of the bridge over the vast gap.

"F-father?" Luke asked questionly.

"Son, you have made me realize that there is still good in me. I am no longer Darth Vader. I am Anakin Skywalker. The Chosen one."

* * *

Cheezy mini story, I know. Please review. Maybe, MAYBE, I'll do Jango next. Depends on if you review. Also, I want suggestions! Please! No charcater is too less important to write about! Anyone! I hope you enjoyed it, regardless. Thanks for reading!


	4. Oola the escape artist

Alright, sorry I haven't had time to update. Now it's all of Oola's fans to get what they asked for!

Disclaimer: Own Star Wars, i do not

* * *

Oola sat on the dias fuming. Only a few hours ago she could have been free but no, she just had to go for the life of 'luxury'. It wasn't at all what she had thought. That stinkin' Bib Fortuna ripped her off! When he said Jabba's palace she expected an actual palace. Not some abandoned dump heap!

"Are you, um, alright miss?" Asked a metallic voice to her side. She spun around to defend herself. It was the golden protocol droid that just was sent as a gift to Jabba. She relaxed a little.

"As fine as I can be in this sand dune." She stated.

"I see the problem miss, uh..."

"Oola." She said.

"I am C-3PO. My master Luke is going to surely come and rescue me. You could come. He surely wouldn't leave you here." C-3PO explained.

"Great! When is he going to come?" She asked, her hopes rising.

"Probably tonight." C-3PO said.

"I'll try to stay alive until then. It can be a little difficult in this place." She joked.

As the droid walked away, Jabba demanded that she get up and dance. She did, knowing that it would probibly be her last dance here. She twirled and lept, Making every move her best to keep herself alive. After a few more moves, Jabba pulled on her chain, obviously wanting a little more than dance. She was sick of it though, and decided to defiy him. She saw his face become angry as he yanked on her chain again. She was pulled over the rancore pit, but she didn't notice. Then Jabba pressed the button that opened the rancore pit.

Suddenly the floor was gone. She screamed as she fell into the pit, hitting the sandy floor hard. She had to find a way out. She picked herself up and ran to the gate door. She hoped the rancore keeper would be there, like he always is. The rancore roared and began advancing.

"Malakili!" She called the rancore keeper. "Malakili!" By the thid call, he came around the corner. The rancore was almost upon her. It roared again. She gave a scream to sound like she had been eaten by the monster. Malakili opened the door and let her out.

"Thank you so much Malakili!" she sighed. "Do you know where I can find transportation away from here?"

"There is a speeder garage around the corner." He said.

She thanked him and took off around the corner. Every now and then she had to press herself against the shadowy walls so gammorean guards wouldn't see her. Once she got to the garage, she realized that even if she got to civilization, people who had been to his palace might recognize her.

She looked around the garage. There was a passed out, probibly drunk man on the floor. She took his clothing and put it on. She had to tighten the belt a lot, but the outfit ended up fitting. She put some speeder goggles on that were hanging from a hook on the wall. She hopped on a speeder and gunnned the engines.

"New life, here I come." She said to herself as she sped away from Jabba's Palace.

* * *

What a good ending. See how things can turn out if we don't kill every body off in the first scene? Any way, Please review with comments and suggestions. Thank you for reading.


End file.
